Girl Meets Percy Jackson
by MakaylaSchmidt78978
Summary: When best friends Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle get pulled into the world of demigods, things get interesting. This is their story of adventure, danger, and romance.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fanfic so it may not be very good. Constructive critisism ONLY please.**

**When** **best** **friends** **Riley**, **Maya**, **Lucas**, and **Farkle** get **pulled** into the world of **demigods** things get **interesting**. This is their story of **adventure**, **danger**, and **romance**.

3'rd Person POV

"MAYA!" Shouted Riley. Maya had fallen asleep for the third time during class and the teacher, also known as Riley's father was NOT very happy about it.

"What, im up! Now when can i go back to sleep." Complained Maya.

"You cant, and you wont. I'll make sure of it. Besides for once we are actually talking about something interesting." Riley shot back.

After that Maya had no trouble staying awake for the rest of the class. But it wasn't just because of Riley's "speech" i guess you could call it.

Maya's POV

was rambling on and on about greek Gods and Goddesses when he pointed to a painting of a God with a trident and the ocean behind him with the name printed under in greek. He asked if anyone knew who this god was. To me it didn't matter if it was in english or greek because either way i wouldn't be able to read it. I was dyslexic and ADHD, just like my friends Riley, Lucas, and Farkle. So they knew how it was, it was one of the reasons we were such good friends. But something strange started happening. All of a sudden the letters started rearranging themselves and i could clearly read the name Poseidon, i didn't recall that god, but there was another painting of a God that i saw and the letters were doing the same thing. This time the name was Hermes. Somehow i recognized this name, but i didn't now where. Suddenly i realized i knew everything about Hermes, but this was the first time i had heard about him. I guess i got really lost in thought, but when i came back to reality i saw the horrified look on Riley's face and it told me that the same thing was happening to her. I wonder if she knew anything about Hermes, but not Poseidon. There were also other paintings such as Apollo and Aphrodite(again, the letters did the same thing as the last two times). I looked behind me at my other classmates, but the only other ones who looked as pale as Riley and I was Lucas and Farkle.

Riley's POV

We were discussing the events that happened earlier that day when i heard this voice speaking to me. In my head. It said:

"Your life is about to change

Whether in a good or bad way is your decision

Your friends lives will also be changing and they will depend on you

I understand you may think that you are going crazy, but you will understand later

Protect your friends

You do not yet understand your powers, but you are more powerful than you know

Good luck"

"Am i going crazy or did you guys here that voice just now too?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Riles. Are you feeling okay?" Maya asked.

"It said something about our lives changing and how i dont understand my powers yet, but that i am more powerful than i know. Im scared. The voice said that im not going crazy, but theres obviously a problem if im hearing voices." I claimed, my voice shaking a little. My friends looked more than a little worried, but part of it was from what had happened earlier.

Then he came. And that was when our lives really started changing. Whether in a good or bad way, i guess i have yet to find out.

Sorry guys. I know that this isnt very good, but i have to write on my iPad which makes it really hard. If this first chapter gets a few good reviews i will make more chapters if i can figure out how to do it. Lol! :P


	2. The New Kid

**Sorry this is really short. I couldnt think of a lot and i have to get on a plane tomorrow so i will try to make another longer chapter tomorrow on the plane. Please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter! :)**

**Maya's POV**

The next day at school we were again learning more about greek Gods and Gdoddesses when we heard a knock on the door. Riley let out a little scream. She was really freaked out after she heard that voice in her head and the greek names turn into names we could read. Its great that its not just one of us going through this, but at the same time i was really freaked out. It would be better if this wasnt happening to any of us. Everyone was staring at Riley after she screamed and asked if she was okay. She said she was fine, just a little on edge from watching a scary movie last night. Of course wasn't to happy about his little girl watching a scary movie, but what he didnt know was that she was living the scary movie. And it wasnt over yet. The new kid walked in and i could immediately tell he was another Lucas. He had a green t-shirt and blue jeans on. You could tell he was very muscular, his hair looked kind of wild and he had green eyes.

**Percy's POV**

Chiron told me there were four demigods in New York where i lived going to John Quincy Adams middle school. Of course since i lived in New York Chiron thought it would be best if i find them and bring them back to camp. So here i was, at yet another school. I really hope i dont blow this one up too. Of course it doesnt help to be late to your first class on your forst day of a new school, but im sure i'll be able to come up with some kind of excuse. I got to the door and knocked and heard a girl scream. Weird, but i've heard weirder. I walked into the classroom and everyones eyes were on me. _Especially _the girls. The teacher introduced himself as and asked for my schedule. He looked it over and paired me up with this girl with brown hair sitting in the front to show me around. I took a seat next to her as told me to. "Hi. Im Riley." She told me. "Im Percy. What are we learning about?" I asked. Just to my luck we were learning about greek Gods and Goddesses. pulled out a picture of a God with a lightening bolt. Just from that picture i could tell it was Zeus, the name under it was written in greek, but like usual the greek letters turned into normal letters that i could read. I looked around me and saw four people who's faces went pale the second the teacher pulled out that picture. One of which was the girl sitting next to me. Riley, i think it was. "Are you and your friends okay?" I asked her.

"Dont tell my dad, , but whenever he pulls out the pictures of the Gods and Goddesses, the letters start changing and i can reas the names. The same thing is happening to my friends." She told me. "Are you by any chance dyslexic or ADHD?" I asked her. "Ya both. My friends are the same way." I think i just found the four demigods. This was easier than I thought. Then the monsters found us.


	3. Authors Notes

**For some reason even if i type in Riley's teacher/dads name, it always disappears. I dont know why it does this or how to fix it, but if you guys know why its doing this or how to fix it PLEASE tell me. If not im really sorry, but hopefully once i get further into the story, i will only use his name rarely.**

**Also, thank you for all of the great reviews! I really appreciate it! Unfortunatly, not all of them are appearing on the reviews area, but they are showing up in my email so if you guys know anything about that, it would be very helpful since i hate checking my email.**

**Thanks again for all of the great reviews and hopefully i will post another chapter in the next day or two!**


	4. Why I Wont Be Updating For A While

**Hey guys. Sorry i havent updated in a while but ive been visiting family. It will probably be a little while longer before i add another chapter because im really frustrated right now since i spent about two hours writing another chapter and i opened another tab and when i came back to the tab i was working on the new chapter it was all gone. Two hours of work down the drain, so you can probably tell that im really mad right now.**


	5. The Monsters

**Really sorry i havent updated in forever but ive been sick lately and i missed a lot of school so i have a lot of homework to do. Also i forgot to add the disclaimer. I dont own Percy Jackson or GMW. **

**Percy's POV**

I couldnt believe the monsters found me already. Maybe its because they were on my scent and once i found the four new demigods they picked up all of our scents and got here faster. Great, so now i put the people im supposed to protect in danger. Wait, this _wasnt_ my fault, i cant exactly hide how i smell to monsters. If there was an on off switch i can assure you it would stay off. I should have known they would be on my scent and gotten them out of there immediatly. Well instead of sitting here arguing with myself i should be taking action and thats exaclty what i did. As soon as the bell rang i grabbed the group of friends and led them to the supply closet. Lucas seemed pretty agitated, but didnt put up much of a fight. Riley, Maya, and Farkle (what an odd name, i can definitely call him the one and only) just looked surprised and confused with all of the people flooding the hallways. "What are you doing! Are you crazy? Why are you dragging us into the supply closet? Are you kidnapping us? Are you some kind of criminal? Who are you even?" Comlained Lucas. "My god do you ever stop asking questions?! I would be more than happy to exlain everything to you if you would stop talking long enough for me to breathe!" I shot back. That seemed to shut him up. Maya smirked. I explained how those gods and goddesses were real, about demigods, about the dyslexia and ADHD thing, and the monsters. "So you see, this camp is the only safe place for people like us, if you dont want to be hunted down and killed by the monsters that are outside of your school right now than i would suggest you come with me." They all looked shocked, but Riley looked like she was about to pass out. She looked really pale and was swaying dangerously."You okay Riley, you look like your going to pass out." I said. "Ya, im fine. Just a little dizzy. This is all a lot to take in." She said right before collapsing on the floor. We all gathered around her trying to get her to wake up and after i explained how ambrosia worked, i gave Riley a small piece which woke her up. Everyone was relieved to see Riley was okay,r but we needed to get out of here now before the monsters got to us. I told them t his with obvious urgency in my voice. I heard Riley mutter "great, so it wasn't a dream" but that really didnt matter right now. There were more important things at hand.

We made our way outside and i told the four friends to go hide in the bushes while i took care of the monsters since there was no way we would be able to get through them without fighting and i didnt want them involved until they had gotten proper training. They didnt argue. I didnt think they would. Luckily it was just a couple furries. Nothing i couldnt handle, so it only took me ablut five minutes to turn the to dust. When i went back to the bushes to tell them it was safe, they all had horrified looks on their faces, which was understandable. I told them that we leave in three hours so go home and start packing. It wouldnt take to long to get there since the camp was in New York. Thank god that i dont have to ride a plane. Zeus hates me enough as it is.

**Riley's POV**

I was looking for a logical explaination for all of this as i packed besides a prank. Obviously that was out of the question after seeing the monster and percy pulling his sword out. But that really only left one option: all of this was real. Thats when i thought i was going to faint again. God, that was embarrasing. I need to toughin up a little. I have no spine. That was all going to change though, i promised myself that. When i was finished packingi said my goodbyes to mom, dad (they met after mom had me), and Auggie (he not a demigod because mom had him with dad, who i guess is actually my stepdad) i was really going to miss them. Im not letting it show though, i cant risk it or else i might start breaking down in tears and that was definitely NOT going to happen. Then i left. Lets see what my new world has in store for me.

**Lucas's POV**

Me and Farkle (he lived with me and my mom since his father abandoned him after she found out he had made some friends and he could live with them.) were packing and once we were done we said our goodbyes to my mother and left as simple as that. What else was there to say. I was still processing everything and i knew for a fact that Farkke was too. Lets see where this adventure takes us.

**Maya's POV**

My mom wasnt home, but thats nothing new. So when i was done packing i just left a note ont he table. Tnis would be better for us both i thought. She was in out of the house half of the time and was struggling with taking care of the both of us and me, well i guess you cluld say the same old story gets a little boring after a while. What was there for me here anyways besides my friends. I was making the right decision, plus i couldnt just leave Riley behind with Ranger Rick and Farkle in a new world like this. I knew how she was. So, now here i am. What does this new world of madness have in store for us.

**Riley's POV**

An hour later everyone was standing outside of the entrance to their old school. They were really going to miss this place and all of the memories we had made here. Since we were packed and ready to go so fast Percy decided it would be best if we got to camp as soon as possible so while we were waiting for Percy to come pick us up to take us to camp we all said our goodbyes to our school. Percy pulled up to the school and then we were off to meet our new world.


	6. Camp Halfblood

**I feel really bad about not updating for so long and i just wanted to get the next chapter done so i decided to write two chapters today. I also want to give a shout out to vampirehunter555 for the great idea for Farkle. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it. And dont forget to review.**

**Riley's POV**

"We're here." I distantly heard Percy say. I had fallen asleep on the way. After all of this excitment i realized how exhausted i was. I got a good amount of sleep because even though camp was in New York and i lived in New York, it was more than a few hours away. At least now i was well rested. I looked up and all i saw was an empty road in the middle of nowhere and woods to the right of us. I dont lnow what i was expecting, after all its supposed to be a secret camp, but still. Maybe it was hidden by some kind of magic force field. Percy led us into the woodsand about a mile in we came across a sign that said something in greek, but the letters started switching around and in a few seconds i could see that it read Camp Halfblood. So this was it. I should have known that it wouldnt be out in the open. Well, now i know i guess. Percy started talking about Thalia and the shield when a girl ran up to Percy and hugged him. When she realized that we were all staring she pulled away from him and blushed."Sorry." She said." My name is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. If you couldnt already tell im Percy's girlfriend." "Oh dont worry, we could definitely tell." Maya rudely said. "Maya, dont be so rude! I apologize for her, shes not exactly the nicest person you'll ever meet. Her name is Maya, im Riley, and this is Lucas and Farkle." I introduced everyone. We all said our hellos then Percy and Annabeth started showing us around when all at once a sun appeared over Lucas's head, a dove appeared over Farkle's head, and an envelope (i forgot a few of the claiming symbols) appeared over Maya's head. Annabeth announced "all hail Lucas, son of Apollo, Farkle son of Aphrodite, and Maya, daughter of Hermes." We were really confused until Percy explained the whole claiming thing. I was a little upset that all of my friends had been claimed before me and Maya saw that. She told me not to worry, i'll get claimed soon. I just hoped she was right.

**Lucas's POV**

It was really cool being claimed by my dad. But i felt bad for Riley. Everyone had gotten claimed except her. I was a son of Apollo. Farkle was the son of Aphrodite. And Maya was the daughter of Hermes. From what we've learned about Gods and Goddesses none of these surprised me. I dont know about Riley though, shes in a group of her own. I know shes always found water really relaxing so maybe a daughter of Poseidon, but then again, doesnt everyone find water relaxing? I dont know. Which God or Goddess was always trying to fix everyones problems? Ugh. To much thinking, i'll come back to this later.

**Maya's POV**

I felt so bad about Riley not being claimed with the rest of us, so i thought i should go talk to her about it. At least we get to stay in the same cabin until she's claimed. I walked in and saw Riley sitting on a couch, staring off into space. I sat down next to her and we sat in silence for a few minutes thinking back on the last 24 hours. Finally i broke the silence." You okay Riles? I know it must have been hard for you when everyone but you got claimed." "It's just that everything thats happened. Its just so new. I dont know what to think. It's a lot to take in. Then you guys all got claimed and im left alone. I feel like you all are getting to know your godly parent and it's like some crazy secret club. I just feel like im not meant to be here." She said. "Riley! You are going to get claimed, i promise. And just because i got claimed, doesnt mean we arent still best friends and i may have gotten claimed, but all i know about my father is what i've heard about him. When we were in class that first day all of this started happening, when he started talking about Hermes, i felt like i knew everything about him. Did that happen to you with any of the Gods or Goddesses he talked about?" "I dont know, it was so scary that i just told my brain to forget about the details, so im not sure. But its okay Maya. I trust you, so if you say im going to get claimed, then im going to get claimed. Really Maya, im fine. I just want a little time to think through everything thats happened. Stuff like this doesnt exactly happen every day." Riley said. "Okay. But just remember, im your best friend so i WILL know if youre lying to me." I told her. She smiled her old Riley smile and i knew she was going to be okay. For now at least. I know this is hard for her and i feel so bad. I wonder if this is how she feels when she's trying to fix someone else's problem. I had heard about fatal flaws. Annabeth told me that Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty and hers was her pride. I think Riley's fatal flaw is trying to fix everyones problems. I dont think she realizes that she cant make everybody in the world happy no matter how hard she tries. Definitely her fatal flaw. And with that i walked out of my cabin still pondering this.

**Farkle's POV**

i cant believe everything thats happened. Its so intimidating, i dont know what to think except that if im feeling like this and i've already been claimed, how is Riley feeling. She's probably feeling lost and left out. I could understand that. After all that happened every day of my life outside of my friends. At least until i started living with Lucas. That was probably the best day ever. But this isnt about me. This is about Riley. Focus Farkle, focus. I hadn't even realized i had walked into my new cabin. Everyone in the cabin recognized me as a son of Aphrodite and welcomed me to my new home. They were very kind... And the girls were very pretty. But i'm sticking with Riley. They sat me down on one of the very pink couches and were telling me all about Aphrodite. One thing i heard that was very interesting was this charm speaking thing that i could do. Maybe if i gave Riley a little push in the right direction she would see her true feelings for me...


	7. Charmspeak

**Hey! Sorry i havent updated in a while. I've had a lot going on with school since i missed over i week because i was sick. I had five projects on top of tests regular homework and performances (i go to a performing arts magnet school). Anyway, heres chapter 7.**

**Riley's POV**

I was walking around camp thinking about everything, but i wasnt really looking where i was walking and before i knew it, it ended up at the dock where i saw Percy sitting. I walked up and sat down at the edge with him." Hey. You're a son of Poseidon right?" "The one and only. Well, not really. I have a cyclops brother. His name is Tyson, but you get what i mean. Why" he asked. "No reason, just wondering. How long where you here before you got claimed?" I asked. "Well, we were playing capture the flag. It was the first day i came. I was fighting Annabeth, who not to mention was beating me to a pulp. I didnt know how to fight then, but she was the best fighter in camp. So anyways, i had fallen and had a lot of cuts. But my dad talked to me. Our godly parent can do that. He told me to go to the water, that it would heal me and give me stregnth. And it did. Then a trident appeared over my head and everyone knew i was a son of Poseidon." He said. It sounded so cool. I just sat there looking out over the lake thinking how relaxing it looked." The water looks so peaceful. I wish i could just go down there and stay down there and just forget about all of my problems." I said looking wistfully out at the horizon."You can." Percy told me. Then before i could question him further he pushed me in the water and jumped in with me putting some kind of bubble around us."It's okay. You can breathe. Being a son of Poseidon has its advantages." He said. I let out the breath i was holding and found that we were at the bottom of the lake, i was completely dry, and i could breathe. It really was relaxing. I took it all in and smiled to myself." I wish i could come down here all of the time. Its so nice down here. It's like all of your problems dont even matter." I said in a trance." Believe me, i've thought that more than once." He said. We stayed down there for about another hour just relaxing before we came up. I thanked him for taking me down there and he said it was no problem, but he had to go train. We went our separate ways and all i could think about was how much i loved the water. Right then Farkle came up to me." Oh, hi Farkle. Whats up?" I asked." So, Riley. He started." I think you and me both know that you really like me. So, dont you think we should go out?" Suddenly i had the urge to say yes to Farkle. Nothing else mattered more. So i said yes." Great." He said. And with that he walked away. But all i could think about was Farkle. Lucas, Maya, Annabeth, and Percy came over and asked me if i wanted to go train with them. But all i could say was Farkle after every question they asked me. I couldnt help it. I wasnt in control anymore.

**Farkle's POV**

I was walking back towards my cabin feeling pretty satisfied with my work when i realized that this wasnt me. I had just made a BIG mistake. I was so desparate i didnt even stop to think about what i was doing and how it might affect Riley. I had to go tell someone now so they could fix it. I found Riley, Maya, Lucas, Annabeth, and Percy all standing talking together. I walked up to them and Lucas asked if i knew what was wrong with Riley. All she could say was Farkle and she seemed kind if out of if. I told them what i did and they were REALLY mad. Especially Lucas. I asked Annabeth if there was anything we could do to snap her out of it, but she said that we would just have to wait 24 hours for it to wear off. Percy said we could lock her up in his cabin since nobody but him would need to go in and out. But unfortunatly i wasnt allowed to come with them to watch her because she would just want to be around him. I was really upset, but i knew it was my fault for getting her into this mess, so i could deal with it.

**2 days later**

Riley wasnt talking to me, but i dont blame her. I dont know why i had to go and do that. It completely ruined our friendship. I needed to talk to her. I found her sitting in the Hermes cabin. She saw me and all she said was "why"."Riley. Im so sorry. I really messed up. It's just that i was desperate. I was willing to do anything to make you go out with me, then the girls in my cabin told me about charmspeaking and i just couldnt help myself. I didnt stop to think about our friendship or how it might affect you Im sorry. I hope you can forgive me, but if you cant then i understand." I explained. "Thanks Farkle. I really appreciate you apologizing to me. I know you would never mean to do something like that to me on purpose. Apology accepted." She said. I was so happy that we were friends again and im never taking that for granted again. We walked out to go train with the rest of the group and we talked about Aphrodite on the way.

** Riley's POV**

When we got out to the training area we all got into our armor and got a weapon. We were all fighting eachother. Me with Lucas, Maya with Farkle, and Annabeth with Percy. I got a cut (when we were training, nobody was friends, its just natural for demigods) and i was getting weaker and weaker as time went on. I heard a voice in my head say to find water. It would give me stregnth. So i found a bucket of water and and stuck my hand it it. lucas looked at me like i was crazy, but i could feel my stregnth returning to me and more. Now everyone was looking at me, but they were looking right above my head. I looked up and saw a glowing green trident. Annabeth said "all hail Riley, daughter of Poseidon, and one of the big three. Percy and my others friends came up and hugged me. Maya told me that she told me i was going to get claimed, Lucas and Farkle were saying how cool this was and that i would have so e pretty awesome powers and Percy was saying how cool it was that he had a sister. I was just excited i got claimed. But by one of the most powerful Gods in Olympus? Even better! I didnt even care that it took 14 years for him to claim me. I was just so excited. And now i could make him teach me how to create a bubble around myself so that i could go down to the bottom of the lake, he could teach me how to control water, and hey! I have a brother thats a demigod! How cool is that? This was finally getting interesting.

**So i know that Riley isnt 14 in the show but i wanted to make them a little older and i know Poseidon doesnt really make sense for Riley, but Poseidon is my favorite God and Riley is my favorite character in GMW so i wanted to make her a daughter of Poseidon. Dont forget to reveiw!**


End file.
